The Baby
by Ordinary-Em
Summary: Troy Bolton and his wife share the joy of having a new member in their family. TxG future fic


**The Baby-**

Troy Bolton sighed as he threw yet another basketball in the hoop, at 26 he played for the LA Lakers and currently was at basketball practice and a grueling one at that. He loved the Lakers; after he finished his four years of college he was drafted straight away by them and had moved to LA two weeks later. He had been playing with the Lakers for three years now, and loved every second of it.

After attending Berkley College for both theatre and Basketball, he had a big decision to make about which he would want to pursue later in life. Through his four years of college he had discovered that theatre did in fact play a larger role in his life than he expected but Basketball still prevailed.

When the offer had come up for the LA Lakers, Troy had jumped at the chance. His family had been so proud of him, his father almost bursting from it.

But no matter what role Basketball played in his life Troy Bolton cared for one thing so much more, his Wife of six years, Gabriella Bolton. It was once of the Happiest moments of his life when she had said yes to marrying him, he proposed over the summer between their first and second year of college, they were married a few months later on New Year's Eve, the night they met. Ever since Gabriella had become his wife, his life was complete, it didn't matter to him whether he got any offers from professional basketball teams, and as long as he had Gabriella with him he was perfect.

Troy's life in LA had been fantastic so far; he had a good job, a loving wife, a lovely apartment in the outer city (like a neighborhood but still in the city) and money in the bank.

Oh and he also had a son, little Jonathon 'Jace' Bolton. Just after troy & Gabriella had moved to LA she found out she was pregnant, which worked in perfectly because they had always wanted children but wouldn't have any until they had finished college. Jonathon was a smart three year old boy who preferred to be called Jace, he looked exactly like his father, sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he even had a similar personality, a perfect match for troy when he was three years old. Even though he looked exactly like his father he had his mothers loving heart and soul. He was caring and always was thinking of others, a clear Gabriella trait.

Jace was his pride and joy, anytime spent away from his wife and son was incredibly hard on him, this was one of the reasons he hated having extra long basketball practice. Usually if Gabriella could, she would bring Jace around and they would sit and watch him practice with his team. Troy wasn't the only father on the team, there were a few others and their wives and children would also come and watch practice sometimes.

Today sadly was not one of those times, Gabriella was at home today with Jace and he longed to return to them.

Finally, his prays were answered. "Alright guys, good practice, shower up and get home." Coach's voice echoed through the gym and the team all shared joyous sighs and jogged to the locker room, the only thought going through troy's mind, _"Finally I can see my Angel's"._

---

After a quick shower and ten minutes car ride, troy was finally home. He parked his car quickly in the garage and jogged to the elevator, pressing his floor number he waited until the elevator dinged alerting him that he was on his floor, only two apartments were on each floor so troy & Gabriella had quite a large apartment, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He turned the key in his lock and opened the door, he could resist calling out, "Honey I'm home!"

A giggle was heard from the lounge room, his smile grew more pronounced, as he turned the corner from the hallway to the lounge room he was met with a familiar yet heart-warming sight, his son sitting at the coffee table with paper and colouring tools spread across it, pens, texta's, crayons, the lot and his wife sitting on the couch behind him watching Jace draw.

"Daddy!" Jace exclaimed jumping up and running to his daddy who stood in the doorway.

"Hey buddy, how's my big boy?" he scooped his son up in his arms while Jace's little arms wrapped around his father's neck.

"I'm good; mummy and I have been drawing daddy look" he pointed at the scattered paper and troy sat down next to his wife, letting Jace sit on his lap. He kissed his wife on the cheek in greeting throwing her a happy grin and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jace held up a piece of paper to show his daddy, "Look daddy, I drew this for you!" Troy gently took the piece of paper and examined it, there was a family drawn on the paper, a father, a mother, a son and a little baby.

"I love it buddy, its great why don't you go stick it on the fridge?"

Jace's smile covered his face while he grabbed the paper and ran to the kitchen, leaving troy with the opportunity to greet his wife properly.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured gently kissing her lips.

"Hi, how was practice?" Gabriella answered running a hand through his hair.

"Tiring and the whole time I wanted to come home to you, Jace and my baby." He replied looking down at Gabriella's very pregnant tummy, Troy & Gabriella had found out they were going to be parents again, around 8 months ago and neither could be happier. Since then troy had doted over Gabriella making sure she never lifted a finger unless necessary. She was 8 and a half months along a due any day now. Troy had refused to go on any away basketball games when Gabriella had reached 8 months, stating nothing could keep him from his angels.

He reached down with his free hand, the other rubbing Gabriella's shoulder and he tenderly rubbed her tummy, "hello baby, daddy missed you." He lent down and rested his forehead. He kissed her large tummy, "not long till mummy and daddy get to meet you little one," he murmured softly.

"How was your day sweetheart?' he asked lifting his head up and resting against the back of the couch.

Her smile was gentle, sweet and content, "Good, Jace let me sleep in for a bit, thank you for getting him up and fed by the way." Troy smiled a little, "and then we watched some television, before lunch and have been drawing since, so a good day. No real hassle."

"Good, I hoped having Jace up and fed would be good for you Gabi, baby you didn't get much sleep last night so I wanted you to sleep in, if only for an extra hour."

"Well thank you, I appreciate it."

"Daddy!"

The parents turned and saw their son run into the lounge room again. "What is it Jace?"

"Daddy, when will I get to meet the baby?" Jace had been told that he was going to get a sibling right after Troy and Gabriella found out and since then kept asking when he could meet the baby, his patience slowly wearing thin.

Troy smiled a proud smile, and opened his arms and Jace jumped into them. "Soon Bud, but until then you can talk to the baby through mummy's tummy okay sport?" Jace nodded and leaned down to talk to Gabriella's tummy.

"Hi baby! I'm Jace, your big brother and I can't wait to meet you, Daddy changed my old room into your new room and now I have a big boy room with a proper bed and everything. Mummy and Daddy said that you would get to have my old cot and at first I was upset but now I'm happy, cause I'm a big boy. When I get to meet you we can play with my blocks and daddy can teach you basketball and we can play together and watch all cool movies and do lots of fun stuff together. I can't wait!" he told his mothers belly happily, while his parents looked on proudly.

"Don't worry Jace, you'll get to meet the baby really soon. Now come on sport lets' go see about getting dinner ready huh?"

The rest of the night was spent with happy family moments and a calming atmosphere, one Troy loved more than anything. He kept Gabriella within arm's reach at all times and refused to let her go. Jae was a bundle of energy running around and playing, since Gabriella couldn't play with him during the day much Troy spent most of the night playing with him, until he wore him out enough to go to bed.

---

The next morning Troy woke up and found the spot next to him empty, he frowned, he knew Gabriella was tired and was expecting her to be asleep still. He got up out of bed and moved out to the lounge room to find her.

"Hey there you are," he spoke softly when he found her in the lounge room sipping a cup of tea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, just the baby won't stop kicking and my back is killing me, so I came out here hoping to relax a bit." She told him as he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, which just barely made it all the way around her.

"You should have told me Brie; I would have come and helped you. You know that."

"I know but you were so tired yesterday and Playing with Jace obviously wore you out, I wanted you to get some more sleep."

He kissed her forehead. "Sometimes you're too good to me Brie. "

Just then Gabriella gasped and grabbed her stomach in pain, "Oww"

"Baby, what is it?"

"Troy my stomach," she gasped out and then her water broke. The both stared down in complete surprise.

"Gabi, we have to go to the hospital now!"

----

A couple of hours and many painful screams later a little bundle of joy sat wrapped up in her mother's arms. Gabriella has given birth to a little baby girl, now troy has a complete family, a beautiful wife, an amazing son and now the perfect daughter.

He sat next to Gabriella on her hospital bed, with his arm around his wife staring at his beautiful daughter with complete disbelief that she could be so perfect. He leant down and kissed her forehead and she made a soft sound while she spelt and Gabriella and Troy looked on proudly.

A knock was heard at the door and a nurse walked in holding Jace's hand.

"Jace honey, do you want to meet your baby sister?" Gabriella asked softly as troy got off the bed and lifted Jace onto it so he could see his baby sister properly.

"Wow, daddy, she's so small." He reached out a little hand and softly patted her head.

"I know bud, do you wanna know he name?"

Jace nodded excitedly.

"Arabella Anne Bolton" Troy spoke proudly and kissed Gabriella forehead.

"Pretty name daddy, mummy can I hold her?" Jace asked nervously.

"Of course honey but daddy will have to help you okay?" Jace nodded and watched as his mummy passed his new little sister to his daddy who wore the proudest smile and watched as he sat down in the arm chair next to his mummy's bed. "Okay Jace can you sit next to mummy?" jace did as he was told. "Good now hold out your arms like I am and I'll pass her to you, but you got to hold her head up okay sport? Careful." Troy slowly passed his daughter off to his son and both he and Gabriella sat helping Jace get his arms in the right position and troy supported some of her weight while she lay in her big brother's arms.

"Hi Arabella, I'm Jace, your big brother. "

----

Please review!


End file.
